The Marimo Doll
by Jacquelina-Comm
Summary: When Aggie Block recieves a Zoro doll from her weird Uncle Casper, she gets a bit more than she bargained for.   I do not swear  so sorry if I don't use the same insults for Sanji .   Rated for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

I own One Piece! I own it all! Mwah-ha-ha! ;D

Usopp: "Ummm... no. No, you don't."

Phooie.

Nami: "You're doing one of _these_ openings? Usually you just write "Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece", or something like that."

Yes, well. I decided to try something different this time.

Strawhats: *gasp!*

*Cross-popping veins appear* Oh, shut up!

Chopper: "This is a work of fiction. Any resemblence to persons living or dead is purely coincidental."

Zoro: "So get on with the story already!"

* * *

><p>"Agatha Block, are you listening to me?"<p>

Aggie snapped upright in her seat, suddenly aware of her teacher's killer glare. She hated it when people used her real name, but wisely decided to let it slide this time. "Sorry, Mr. Cane. What were you saying?"

Mr. Cane sighed. He was a tall, weedy man with round spectacles and slicked-back, black hair. "We would all be delighted if you could fill us in on what happened in the 1640's." He said.

"Don't you know? After all, you were around then" Aggie's friend, Nick, piped up. This caused two looks to be directed at him: a furious one from the teacher and a grateful one from the student. Normally, Aggie didn't hold with being rude to the teachers, but in this case it got her out of hot water.

"Very well, Mr. Umber. Perhaps you'd like to answer the question instead?"

"No, but I'd like to give you this." Nick squeezed the flower on his lapel (yes, he wore things like lapels. He was an odd kid), and a jet of water shot out and hit Mr. Cane right in the face. This caused a ripple of laughter to go through the class and Mr. Cane's face to go red.

Aggie winced as Mr. Cane dragged Nick out of the class by his ear, most likely to get a tongue-lashing from Ms. Monday, the principle. It happened nearly every day, though usually it wasn't to save Aggie's skin.

The bell rang, and the children filed out into the hall. Most of the kids ignored each other, but there was one who always seemed to hunt Aggie down and make her miserable. True to form, the red-head had taken no more than two steps out of the classroom when an arrogent voice called out to her.

"Hey, Aggie!"

Aggie rolled her eyes. Lee Olson was the quarterback in the school football team, and always had a gaggle of girls who wanted to go out with him, but for some reason had singled out Aggie as the one whom he wanted to date. She didn't know why. There were plenty of girls in the school prettier than she was, and she didn't even like football. She briefly wondered whether she would be more or less miserable if she was being antagonized by the popular girls instead of being chased by this guy, then turned and gave Lee a tired look.

"Hey, Lee. What's up." Past refusing his date requests, she wasn't going to be rude to him. She just wasn't brought up that way.

"So, I know you keep saying no, but I have these tickets to see..." Aggie snapped up her hand, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I do not date. You've got a whole swarm of girls who are much prettier than I am, who would just love to go out with you. Why don't you go ask one of them?" Like I said. As long as he wasn't asking her out, she was very civil to him.

His hand closing on her arm got her attention pretty quick, and she was spun around to face the large boy. His face showed frustration and anger, and he waved the tickets at her to express this.

"I am not used to begging, Agatha Block." He growled.

"Don't call me Agatha." She snarled back, breaking loose from his grip and marching out the door. Honestly! The nerve of the guy. She might have to watch her back around him from now on.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Aggie called out as she dumped her backpack and jacket in the hall closet.<p>

"Your parents aren't here, little girl." A creepy voice rasped from behind her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She squealed in alarm and spun around to find her older brother laughing at her.

"That's not funny, Chad!" She snapped, more from embarrassment than anger.

"Yeah, it is." Chad chuckled. "But, seriously, Mom and Dad aren't here. They already left for their trip."

"Trip? What trip?"

"The trip to go visit Aunt Kathy in Alaska. Geez, how did you not know? They've been making preperations for weeks."

Aggie scowled. She had the terrible habit of tuning out anyone who wasn't talking to or about her, so she had completely missed out on this information. Just as she was about to head upstairs to her room to call Nick, who was no doubt out of detention by then, when Chad stopped her.

"Oh! By the way, sis. This came in the mail for you. It looks like it's from Uncle Casper." Chad said, and handed her a package about the size of a small dog crate.

A shiver ran down Aggie's spine for the second time that day. Uncle Casper was Mrs. Block's uncle, and was considered the black sheep of the family. Mrs. Block said he was just eccentric and misunderstood, but Aggie was sure that was what was said about Jack the Ripper before he was found to be a murderer.

Taking the package up to her room, she set it on her bed and stared at it. She had gotten letters from Uncle Casper before, but never a package. On the one occasion she had met her great-uncle, but he had struck her as unnervingly weird. He had reminded her of a vampire, with his pale skin, ever-present tuxedo and jet-black hair. The fact that he kept a raven for a pet didn't help.

'What the heck would that weirdo be sending me?" Aggie wondered. 'I didn't think he even knew our address.'

Carefully cutting open the package, she peered inside and her mouth formed an O of surprise. Nestled in a bed of packing peanuts was a Roronoa Zoro doll about the size of a ken doll. It was enclosed in a glass tube, and was the most intricate doll the girl had ever seen. Its green hair must have been made from animal hair or something to look so real, and they even put in the scars on his chest and left eye. In fact, the doll looked just like a real, miniture version of Zolo, sleeping in the glass tube.

Underneath the doll was a envelope with Aggie's name on it. In it was a letter that said the following:

"Dear Aggie,

I don't know if you remember me. After all, we only met once, but I remember you. You are the intelligent, resourceful girl I met at the family reunion two years ago. I'm sorry that we have not had more time to talk.

Please take care of Zoro for me. He is very delicate, so please do not take him from his case. I know that he is in good hands with you.

You're estranged kin,

Casper Styx."

Aggie shuddered at Uncle Casper's last name. Figured that his name would be the same as the river in the Land of the Dead. And why the heck would her "estranged kin" send this "very delicate" doll to someone he hardly knew? And it wasn't as if she was actually into dolls, anyway. And then there was her baby brother, Coby, to consider...

As if sensing her thoughts, a four-year-old boy toddled into the room. Whereas Aggie and Chad resembled their father, with their naturally cherry-red hair and large, blue eyes; Coby looked more like Mrs. Block, with unruly blond hair and mischevious green eyes.

"Aggie!" He cried happily, and ran to his older sister for a hug. Well, more like a tackle than a hug. Coby was big for his age, and Aggie barely managed not to drop the Zoro doll. "Is that a present?" Without waiting for an answer, he tried to grab the glass case.

"No, this is not a present." Aggie said sternly. "It's delicate, and you would break it in an instant." She stood on her bed and placed the doll carefully on top of her shelves, where the blonde little grabber couldn't reach it.

Coby pouted, but didn't protest. Aggie gave him a stern "don't try it" look. The only time her little brother was silent when he didn't get what he wanted, was when he had a plan brewing in his little mind to take it. Logically, when she wasn't looking...

* * *

><p>Zoro: "That's it? I'm stuck as a doll?"<p>

Until the next chapter, yes.

Zoro: "Why the hell did you turn me into a doll?"

Aggie: I think you make a very nice doll.

Zoro: *Cross-popping veins appear* "Shut up!"

Sanji: "Oi! You can't talk that way to Aggie-chan, Marimo-Head!"

Okay. While Sanji and Zoro are fighting, I'll write the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro: "So I'm not going to be a doll anymore, right?"

Not _technically_...

Zoro: "Not technically?" *Draws swords*

Eep!

Nami: *Hits Zoro over the head* "Shut up and let her finish the story!"

* * *

><p>"Aggie! Telephone!" Chad called from downstairs. Aggie gave Coby one last "don't try it" look before heeding the call of the social bug. If it was Lee again, she was going to bop Chad.<p>

"Yellow?" She said into the mouthpiece.

"Aggie! It's happened!" An excited voice came through the speaker.

"Nick? Is that you?" Aggie asked; confused. "What are you doing out of detention?"

"It's Izzy!" Nick said, and Aggie could practically hear him jumping around with contained glee. "She's had her baby!"

Aggie gasped. Isabel Umber was Nick's older sister, and she had been expecting her baby for weeks now. She was having a home birth, so Nick's father had probably gotten him out of detention so that he could be there. "Well? How did it go?" She asked, catching her friend's excitement like a germ. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl! Izzy's already named her." Nick said. "Her name is Sally, after the midwife. She came out like she was on a slide. Izzy barely had to push."

"That's great, Nick." Aggie said; being genuinely happy for her friend. "When is that celebration party?"

Before Nick could reply, a crash came from upstairs. "I've got to go Nick. I'll call you back later." She said hurriedly into the mouthpiece, before hanging up and taking the stairs two at a time. She skidded to a halt inside her room, to see Coby standing guiltily over the remains of the glass tube, which had shattered on contact with the hard, wooden floor. The Zoro doll was amidst the shards, amazingly unbroken.

"Didn't I just tell you not to touch that?" She yelled at Coby, who began to cry. "I told you it was delicate, and yet you went and grabbed it anyway! Get out you little skunk!"

Coby fled the room, bawling, and Aggie sighed as she went and gently picked up the Zoro doll. Besides the hair being a bit disorderly, it was remarkably intact. Apparantly, it wasn't as delicate as Uncle Casper had said it was, or else it would have broken along with the glass.

A second later, she squeaked in alarm and almost dropped the doll. It had moved! It was only a slight movement, a mere lolling of the head that she would have missed if she hadn't been looking so closely at it, but a movement none-the-less. She quickly placed the doll on her bed and moved away, waiting for it to move again.

Nothing happened.

Cautiously, she moved forward and poked it with her finger, then leaped back again to stare at it some more.

Still nothing happened.

'Good grief. I must look like one of those Ewoks from Star Wars.' She thought to herself. 'Or else a crazy person, poking inanimate objects to make them move.'

As if it could sense what she was thinking, the doll groaned and its head rolled. Aggie was strangely torn between either screaming aloud or shouting "It's alive," in a mad scientist imitation. She opted to back up and close the door; taking deep, calming breaths as she did so. After all, it was only a little taller than her hand was long. It wasn't as if it could hurt her.

On the other hand, this was Roronoa Zoro. Acclaimed, future greatest swordsman who happened to still have all three of his swords strapped to his waist. Sure they were each only the size of Mars Bar candy bar, but he had been able to use them to slice a ship in half in One Piece, so he should have no problem slicing her leg off. But he had met giants before, right? No. He had been hunting dinosaurs at the time, so he never met Brogy and Dorry up close.

Aggie gnawed on her knuckles nervously as Zoro's eyes opened and he sat up. More calmly than expected, he looked around the room until his gaze landed on the somewhat frightened girl.

"All right, where is she?" He demanded.

"W-who?" Aggie asked. Sure, she didn't sound like a brave, strong heroine like she always imagined she would, but she hadn't trained practically her entire life to be an action hero, the way the Straw-Hats had.

"The damn witch who sent me here!" Zoro said angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about." Aggie said meekly. She knew that Zoro wasn't big on chopping people up for no reason, but she still didn't want to tick him off. "You arrived in that glass tube." She pointed at the glass that still lay on the floor. "My Uncle Casper sent you here. He told me you were a doll."

Zoro looked at the glass, then gazed around the room. "Just where the hell am I?" He asked at last. He no longer sounded angry, just... curious.

"My bedroom, Orlando Street, Indiana, the United States of America, Earth." Aggie wasn't sure how specific he had wanted her to be, so she decided it was better to give him all the answers.

"Wah?" Zoro's eyes, er, eye widened. Now he was shocked. However, it wasn't at Aggie's words. The bed was positioned right beneath the window, and he had just caught a glimpse through it. He quickly climbed to his feet and made his wobbly way to look through it. "Where am I?" This time the question was obviously rhetorical.

Aggie realized that he hadn't even understood her words when she told him where he was. He must have thought that he was in a giant house, and was only now figuring out that the entire world was this size. Not to mention all the cars and other things he had probably never seen before. She jumped slightly when Zoro turned back and pointed one of his swords at her.

"You say your uncle sent me here? Take me to him." He ordered sternly. If he still had his bandanna, he probably would have tied it around his head.

"I can't!" Aggie said desperately. "He lives on the other side of the country!" At the uncomprehending tilt of the tiny swordsman's head, she explained. "The United States are at least twice the size of Arabasta, and cannot be traversed quickly. At least, not by someone of my age."

Zoro shook his head. "You must be lying." He said. "I've never heard of a place called the United States, and I would have if it's as big as you say."

"Not if it's in a different dimension." Aggie said. It was like one of the fanfiction stories she always read.

The green-headed swordsman cocked an eyebrow at her. "Another dimension?" He repeated, obviously not believing her.

"If you've got another solution for you being only fourteen inches tall, then let's hear it." Aggie retorted. She had shifted out of her scared-girl-huddled-in-a-corner position and was now sitting up and looking at Zoro. He was alive! He wasn't a doll, he was alive! She had noticed he was warm when she was holding him, but had put it down to the tube being in a ray of sunlight before Coby knocked it down.

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Aggie?" It was Chad! "Aggie, why is your door closed?"

"Because I'm getting dressed, duh!" Aggie yelled back, in an appropriately grouchy voice.

"All right, all right! Sheesh." Chad's footsteps retreated down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" Zoro asked as he sheathed his sword. Apparently, he was either convinced of the fact that he had been trasported to another dimesion, or he was biding his time until he could get some "real" answers.

"Because fourteen-inch-tall men are not the norm around here, and it's best that as few people as possible know about you." Aggie replied, as she began to search through her closet for an empty shoebox to convert into a bed for the swordsman. "If you don't believe me, look at this." She tossed one of her One Piece manga onto the bed.

Carefully, since it's extremely difficult to walk upright on a spring matress, Zoro made his way over to the book and opened it. Again, his eyes widened.

"That's... that's me."

* * *

><p>See? I told you you're not technically a doll.<p>

Zoro: "But I'm still doll-sized."

Aggie: "But you were very good about being doll-sized."

Sanji: "Kawaiii! Aggie-chan's so beautiful when she's taking pity on the stupid marimo-head."

Zoro: "That's it Curly-Brow, you wanna fight?"

Sanji: "Bring it on!"

Luffy: "Eh? Author-chan, when do we come into the story?"

Soon. Hopefully in the next chapter, but I make no promises. So until then, stay tuned! :D


End file.
